Take me with You
by New born angel
Summary: Sasuke is an intelligent person and loves to hang out with his humorous friends. But what will happened if he meets Sakura the gorgeous pink haired girl. Will she fall inlove with Sasuke? and How will Sasuke react if he finds out that Ino still loves him
1. Chapter 1

**Take me with You**

**Chapter 1**

**"Tears"**

**Disclamier:** I do not own Naruto, just this fanfic.

* * *

The last day of summer has finally ended. Everyone is excited to go back to school, to meet their friends and start a new adventure,

especially Uchiha Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!! WAKE UP!!!" (WAPPAK! WAPPAK!! WAPPAK!!!) Sasuke's mom breathing heavily

"Argh what a useless shoe!! that is it, tommorrow I'm gonna buy some spike shoes you bastard"

She threw the shoe very hard at Sasuke (WAPPAK!!!)

Sasuke is still sleeping like a log.

Sasuke's mom looks very pissed at Sasuke.

She grabs the ipod of Sasuke

"SASUKE GET UP!! or I will delete every God damn music in your ipod" shouted Sasuke's mom

Sasuke gets up amazingly fast and snatch his ipod from her mother's hand.

"Don't you ever touch my ipod again Mom!!" frustratedly said Sasuke

"Then get dressed and get your butt to school."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" replied Sasuke

After Sasuke got dressed he went to his car instantly and drives himself to school. As he was driving himself to school, he suddenly saw Kiba walking on the slowly lowers his window and shouted "KIBA!! KIBA!!! KIIIBBAAAA!!!"

Kiba stop and wave at Sasuke

"Ahh, Hey Sasuke" said Kiba

"You're on your way to school right? You need a lift?" asked Sasuke

Yeah, Sure" replied Kiba

Kiba gets inside of Sasuke's car.

"Wow I still remember the day you painted this baby" said Kiba

"Haha! Yeah those were the good times"

Sasuke and Kiba are very good friends since pre-school they look after each

other and treat each other like brothers.

They both finally arrived at their school. As they approach the gate they saw Ino standing and she looks like she's waiting for someone.

Ino was surprised as she saw her two friends

"Sasuke!! Kiba!!" Ino is waving her hand and shouting

"Hey Ino!!" Kiba rushed over at Ino excitedly.

But Sasuke suddenly pause and remembered, what happened to him and Ino a year and a half ago.

* * *

(Flash Back)

In the house of Sasuke

"How dare you cheat on me Ino? and I have to hear it from Kakashi-sensei!!" angrily said Sasuke

Ino cries

"I'm so sorry....*_sniff_* I mean we.......were just talking and the next thing I knew we....were kissing"

Ino cries harder

Sasuke's tears starts to drop contiously holding at his chest very hard, he can't stand the pain he is feeling.

"I think its best *_sniff_*....... if you leave right now" said Sasuke

Ino gasped

"What?"

"I want you to leave right now"

"No!! I can't I need you *_sniff_* especially (Ino touches Sasuke's heart) your heart, Your good heart *sniff* please don't leave me"

She drops to her knees and hugs him around his waist

"I'm sorry, I can't trust you anymore *_sniff_* I mean.....I don't know you anymore"

She stands up and back away

"*_sniff_* No..... this can't be it"

Sasuke looks at Ino straight to her face.

"Then how come it is?"

Ino leaves without a single word and Sasuke stood still in the same spot for hours.

Kiba suddenly comes into the door, looking at his deck of cards in his hands.

"Hey Sasuke wanna play one on one strip poker for practice?" excitedly said Kiba

Sasuke looks at him in a weird face

(End of Flash Back)

* * *

Even though Sasuke and Ino broke up a year and a half ago, they still remain good friends and haved move on,

for the sake of their other friends.

Sasuke is walking slowly towards Ino and Kiba.

"So Ino, how are you?" asked Kiba

"You know still single" she replied

"Actually last summer I went to a bunch of rock concerts"

"Wow you're still single. I......I just can't believe it" suprisingly said Kiba

"What's so surprising about that? I just don't want to get involved in a relationship or in a commitment right now"

"Ahh ok, just wait here I'll go greet the others" Kiba runs toward his other friends

"Hey Ino! how are you? I really missed you" said Sasuke

"Actually I feel great, I missed you alot too."

"By the way do you still compose your own musics?" asked Ino

"Ummmm.... Sometimes, you should come over sometime, I'll play you one of my songs"

"Really? beacuse that would be great"

Ino is gazing at Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey!! Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Sasuke

Ino gasped

"Ha? nothing nothing" nervously said Ino

"Hey Sasuke let's go, we better get to class" shouted Kiba

"Ok!! I'll catch up" replied Sasuke

"Ino-kun we need to go.... I guess we'll hang-out later"

"Ok I'll see you later"

Sasuke ran towards Kiba

"Bye Sasuke-kun" Ino is shouting and waving good bye

Kiba and Sasuke both ran and get to their class. Sasuke takes his studies seriously, while Kiba is always fooling around and makes fun of other people. Sasuke is the no.1 student of Kakashi he also treats him like a brother.

* * *

After class

Kiba looks very exhausted

"Wow I can't belive it Kakashi-sensei is getting more boring and boring

and BOOOORING" said Kiba

"Oh come on!! you slept the whole day!" said Sasuke

"That's beacause he is so boring, I mean, I was peeling my skin off so just I can DO something"

Ino suddenly approach Kiba and Sasuke

"Hey guys you wanna go get some chicken?" asked Ino

"Alright and Kiba here would definitely likes some chicken because he REALLY likes to peel skins off" replied Sasuke

Kiba looks very angry and frustrated at Sasuke

"Hahaha! Oh come on Kiba take it easy, Sasuke-kun was just kidding.

Come on guys I know a good place, its just down the street Come On!!" excitedly said Ino

As the three friends walking down the street Kiba and Sasuke suddenly saw a group of Kireme walking towards them.

"Ino stay close with us" whispered Sasuke

Sasuke Ino and Kiba suddenly walk slowly. For a split second when the two groups were side by side Sasuke and a yellow haired guy made an

eye contact to each other and thus a spark began.

Sasuke pause and also the yellow haired guy.

"So what's your problem?" asked yellow haired guy

Sasuke smiled

"hmph, you tell me" replied Sasuke

Ino and Kiba looked back and was surprised that sasuke is talking to the yellow haired guy.

The yellow haired guy looked at Sasuke

"Don't be too cocky you bastard" shouted yellow haired guy

Sasuke is still not looking at the yellow haired guy

Ino and Kiba rushed over at Sasuke

"Come on Sasuke don't deal with this guy" whispered Kiba

"Sasuke-kun please let's go" Ino begged at Sasuke

"Ha I don't have time for you yellow haired....."

Sasuke slowly turn his head at the yellow haired guy

"Boy"

"HUUWHHATT? Don't you ever call me boy, my name is Naruto!! and the next time you'll hear my name you'll pee in your pants!!" shouted Naruto

"Whatever Boy" Sasuke, Kiba and Ino slowly walks away.

"WAAAAAAA!!! I told you don't call me Boy!!! my name isa Naruto!! NA! RU!! TO!!!"

shouted naruto as he was dragged by his friends.

Sasuke, Kiba and Ino arrived at the restaurant and Sasuke hasn't said a

single word and staring at an empty space. Kiba and Ino is worried about Sasuke

"The Kireme Clan are always aggressive and rude, I mean did you see their clothes it's so big and full of bling blings" said Kiba

"We're very different , you know, we like rock musics and they like those rap things and if you see their school it looks like hell" said Ino

"Yeah you're right, for me the most I don't like clan is the Kireme Clan" said Kiba

"And for me is the Itate Clan because they are so picky, they don't like eating

at cheap restaurants, they prefer fancy restaurants and fancy things."

Ino looked at Sasuke

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino

Sasuked ignores Ino

"Kiba do me a favor take my car to your house for a while, I just wanna walk around" lifelessly said Sasuke

Sasuke hands over his keys to Kiba and walks out of the restaurant.

All night Sasuke walks all over the town thinking about Naruto and how much he hates that guy, closing his fist real hard.

After a long walk Sasuke suddenly realize he was at the central park and saw the big fountain filled with different colors of light. As he walk towards the fountain, he saw a pink haired girl with red clothes standing next to the fountain.

Sasuke suddenly stop and saw the girl's tears dropping very fast. As he saw the girl's crystal tears Sasuke's heart became soft and all the anger that he was feeling suddenly disappeared.

He's whole body goes numb and can only feel his heart pounding and pounding...

* * *

Hope you like this Chapter. Actually this is my first Fanfic so please leave any comments and suggestion.

I'll Update ASAP. Thank You!!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Flower"**

**Disclamier:** I do not own Naruto, just this fanfic.

* * *

Kiba and Ino are hanging out at the Dream Chicken Dream and they are worrying about their friend Sasuke.

"I hope Sasuke is alright, I mean he became like an emotional freak yesterday" said Kiba

"Yeah, I've never seen him act like that before" replied Ino

"It's very weird, he even gave me his key to his car, Its like batman gave his batmobile to Hitler."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino

"Hmmmm… I'm not sure" replied Kiba

Sasuke suddenly comes into the door with a smile on his face. He greeted Kiba and Ino.

"Hey guys"

"Excuse me, miss can I get an Iced Ted, thank you" said Sasuke to the waitress.

Sasuke sat in front of Ino and Kiba

"So guys what's up?" said Sasuke

Ino and Kiba both are wondering _why the hell is Sasuke so happy?_

"Uhmm… nothing much" "Are YOU alright?" asked Kiba

"Yeah, never been better" replied Sasuke

The waitress suddenly comes

"Excuse me, did someone ordered an Iced tea?" asked the waitress

"Yeah, that would be me" replied Sasuke

Kiba suddenly gasped and realize that Sasuke only drinks Iced tea when he is in love.

"What?" asked both Sasuke and Ino to Kiba

"Huh? Nothing nothing" said Kiba "Sasuke can I talk to you in the bathroom?"

"Okay" replied Sasuke "Excuse us for a moment Ino"

"Sure" replied Ino

* * *

**Bathroom**

"So, who is she?" asked Kiba

"Who is what?" replied Sasuke

"Oh come on, It's so obvious, you're in love."

"What are you talking about?" nervously said Sasuke

"Just be honest with me, you ordered an iced tea, you never order an iced tea unless you're in love."

"So, who's the lucky lady?" asked Kiba

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" replied Sasuke

"You tell me the truth or I'll start singing close to you"

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

Kiba starts singing _close to you_ awfully

"Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near....."

Kiba continuously sings louder and louder and all the people around them starts staring at them.

Sasuke covers Kiba's mouth with his hands

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you" whispered Sasuke

"Ok start talking" said Kiba

"Ok last night, while I was walking around the central park, I saw this beautiful girl beside this big fountain.

I just couldn't explain what I feel for her"

"Yeah!! That's my boy. So, what her name?" asked Kiba

"I didn't talk to her" replied Sasuke

"Why not?"

"She was crying, I don't think that would be the best time" said Sasuke

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Kiba

"I guess, I'll wait in the central park later and see if she comes"

"Okay whatever, What about Ino?" asked Kiba

"What about her?" asked Sasuke

"Don't you have feelings for her anymore?"

"You know what; I have feelings for her one time, not anymore" said Sasuke

* * *

**Meanwhile **Ino is wondering what is Kiba and Sasuke doing in the bathroom

_What is taking them so long?_

_Hmmm… what could they be doing?_

Ino gasped

_Could Kiba be gay? And he is trying to seduce Sasuke-kun?_

Ino rushed over at the men's bathroom and smashed the door

"Kiba!! Don't you dare lay a finger on….."

Ino suddenly paused and realize that everyone is looking at her

"Don't you dare lay a finger on that toilet sit because it's very dirty" nervously said Ino

Ino chuckles nervously

"Okay, so everybody wash your hands before you eat" rapidly said Ino

and she ran out of the restaurant very fast.

"Does anybody know that psycho lady?" shouted Kiba

* * *

As Ino walking down the street she kept on thinking the embarrassing thing she did.

_OMG!! I'm so embarrassed; I don't think I've the guts to show my face at that restraurant again. _

_Why did I even think that Kiba was gay??_

Ino's cellphone suddenly rings

"Hello...Hey Mom…..What?....... When?" She suddenly was shocked and frustrated

* * *

Sasuke and Kiba realize that Ino left the restaurant and they are trying to find her.

"I'm telling you man Ino is high, she probably pot in her own room" said Kiba

"Your crazy" replied Sasuke

"I'm crazy? Then what do you call Ino"asked Kiba

"I think this is one of the moments that you should just shut up" replied Sasuke

They finally saw Ino standing and staring at nothing.

Sasuke slowly approaches Ino

"Hey, are you alright?" worried asked Sasuke

"Yeah, I'm fine" lifelessly replied Ino

"I told you she is high" whispered Kiba to Sasuke

"Shut up!!" whispered Sasuke

"Ino please tell me what happened" said Sasuke

"My brother just arrived here in Japan a couple of hours ago" replied Ino

"Wow you have a brother?" surprisingly asked Kiba

Sasuke and Ino are both annoyed at Kiba.

"Ok, I'll be quiet" said Kiba

"Isn't he supposed to be in New York for another two years" said Sasuke

"Yeah, but apparently he misses Japan, so he took an early break,

plus he will have a party tonight in our house and you guys are invited" replied Ino

Kiba looks very excited

"Look Ino, we don't have to go if you don't want" said Sasuke

"Why not?" asked Kiba

"No, guys I need you there for, emotional support" said Ino

"Alright!! This is going to be the best party ever!!" excitedly said Kiba

* * *

**Later that night**

Outside the house of Kiba

_Come on Kiba, hurry up we're going to be late_

Kiba finally step outside of the house wearing a tux

"Wow! I've never seen you wear a tux before" surprisingly said Sasuke

"Hahaha!! Looks nice huh? I would definitely get_ some _tonight, if you know what I mean" said Kiba

"Okay, whatever _ladiesman, come on_ get inside the car"

While Sasuke and Kiba are inside of the car, Kiba kept on wondering _why is Ino so angry with her brother?_

"Sasuke, Do you know what is the problem between Ino and her brother?" asked Kiba

"Honestly I don't know, she doesn't like to talk about her brother that much.

All I know is that their parents like Deidara more than Ino" replied Sasuke "So I think it would be the best if

we wouldn't ask Ino what happened between them"

"Yeah, I agree" said Kiba

* * *

Sasuke and Kiba finally arrived at the house of Ino. It is the most beautiful party they have ever seen.

"Ino approached Sasuke and Kiba

"Hey guys, I'm very glad you came" said Ino

"Ino this is the most beautiful party we have ever seen, I mean look at this people,

this food and you even have this big ice angel sculpture thing" said Kiba

"Thanks, so guys you wanna go get something to drink?" asked Ino

"Yeah, that would be great" replied Sasuke

As the friends hanging out and drinking wine, a man suddenly approaches them.

"So Ino, aren't you gonna introduce me your friends?" asked man

"Alright, this is Kiba and Sasuke, Sasuke is my ex-boyfriend" said Ino

"Hey, I'm Sasuke how are you?" asked Sasuke

Sasuke shake hands with the man

"Ahhhh, you're Sasuke I've heard so much about you. I'm Deidara the brother of Ino" said Deidara

"So, Kiba and Sasuke please enjoy your night and I guess I'll catch up with you later"

Deidara walks upstairs

"I'm sorry you guys, I'll see you later "said Ino

Ino follows her brother upstairs

"Ino wait!!" shouted Sasuke

"Sasuke I'll catch up with you later too okay" said Kiba

"What? Why??" asked Sasuke

"Let's just say, it's my time to shine" replied Kiba

Kiba rushed over at a bunch of women

"Great now I'm all alone"

Sasuke was suddenly surprise for what he saw

"Oh my God"

* * *

Ino follows Deidara to his room and she looks very angry at his brother.

Deidara's room is filled with medals, certificates and trophies.

"You know, you don't have to pretend that you like them okay?" said Ino

"What are you talking about? I really think that you have great friends" calmly said Deidara

"Oh please, it was so obvious, you just might as well pee all over my friends"

"Ino you got it all wrong"

"Don't you dare lie to me!!! Your lies may work on mom and dad but it won't work on me,

because I can see it in your face, in your eyes"

Ino is filled with mixed emotions of pain, anger, hatred and sadness

"Just stay away from me and my friends"

Ino stormed out and slam the door

Deidara was shocked and speechless and doesn't know what to do

She goes straight to her room and cried all night

* * *

**Meanwhile** at the party

_Oh my God, it's the girl I saw at the central park the other day_

_What is she doing here?_

Sasuke is nervous and all tense up and doesn't know what to do

_Wow!! She really looks great at that red dress_

_Okay, Sasuke just stay calm, be yourself, be cool, just ask her name and all hell will broke loose._

Sasuke takes a deep breath

_Here I go_

Kiba suddenly rushed over at Sasuke

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Some girl just walked up to me and said _I want you Neiji_ and stuck

her tongue down my throat, I love this party!!" excitedly said Kiba

"Wow!! Okay just be safe man" said Sasuke

"Yeah, that's right safety first, Okay gonna go"

Kiba ran amazingly fast to the bathroom

Sasuke slowly approach the pink haired girl sitting on the table

"Excuse me miss is this sit taken?" asked Sasuke

"No, please go ahead" replied pink haired girl

"Thanks, so what do you think of the party?" asked Sasuke

"It's alright; I just came here, to accompany my friend"

"Ohhh, so what are you drinking?"

"Just an iced tea" replied pink haired girl

"Are you sure there is no rum in that iced tea?"

_(Sasuke's mind) What kind of line is that?_

"Hahaha, yeah I'm sure"

Sasuke and the pink haired girl smiled at each other and chuckled

"I'm Sakura by the way" said Sakura

_Sakura, Oh my God what a beautiful name_

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

A girl slowly walking towards Sakura

"Oh, here comes my friend" said Sakura

Sakura and Sasuke stood up

"Sasuke, I want you to meet my friend Tenten"

"And Tenten I want you to meet Sasuke"

"Hi Sasuke nice to meet you" happily said Tenten

"Yeah, likewise" replied Sasuke

"Sakura, we need to go now" said Tenten

"Okay" replied Sakura

"Sasuke, I need to go now, it was nice talking to you" said Sakura

As Sakura was leaving the party, Sasuke suddenly asked

"Sakura, will I ever see you again?"

Sakura giggled

"Maybe" replied Sakura

"Wow!! He's really cute" whispered Tenten

"Shut up!" replied Sakura

Sasuke kept on thinking, if Sakura look back at him they will definitely see each other again.

As Sakura was about to enter the car she suddenly paused and a strong cold breezy wind has blown the gorgeous pink hair of hers and she slowly looked back at Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke couldn't hide his emotions, so he jumped with full of happiness and joy.

As Sasuke returned to the party with a smile on his face, he saw a pink handkerchief fold like a flower on the chair of Sakura.

* * *

Hope you appreciate this chapter. I would like to thank those people who read and reviewed my last chapter. I'll update ASAP.

I would also like to thank my friends fishball, ChocoMOUSE, Panzee and YOU!!!! hahahaha :)


End file.
